


something together

by sevenbraincells



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: But make it PG, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Making Out, does this count as fluff?, no thoughts head gay, tagged underage bc they're minors and it's almost steamy-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbraincells/pseuds/sevenbraincells
Summary: And yet there they were, in Carrie’s room, on Carrie’s bed, with Kayla sitting in Carrie’s lap, their foreheads touching and their faces impossibly close to each other.“We should probably shower,” Kayla whispered, pretty much against Carrie’s lips.“Probably,” Carrie repeated.But neither of them really wanted to, neither of the two girls really wanted to leave the other’s presence.
Relationships: Kayla/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	something together

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for clicking on this fic. i'm sorry there's no white boys. 
> 
> if you like this i love you.

They didn’t have a rule, per se, not to talk about it, but that didn’t mean that they did. 

Besides, it’s not like there was anything to talk about. 

They were just friends.  _ Special  _ friends. But the word special was just one of many that special part was just one of the words that went unspoken between the two girls. 

They’d been friends for a long time, and they didn’t want to ruin that, because of course they didn’t. They were a part of Dirty Candy together, and without even just one of them, Dirty Candy would fall apart at the very seams. 

And yet there they were, in Carrie’s room, on Carrie’s bed, with Kayla sitting in Carrie’s lap, their foreheads touching and their faces impossibly close to each other.

“We should probably shower,” Kayla whispered, pretty much against Carrie’s lips. 

“Probably,” Carrie repeated. 

But neither of them really wanted to, neither of the two girls really wanted to leave the other’s presence. Not when the other’s lips were  _ right there _ , soft and warm and pretty much calling out the other’s names. 

And every time their lips met, it was just like the first time, only better. 

Carrie’s lips were soft and warm and they made Kayla  _ feel things _ , and she would’ve been happy to just stay there forever, but when Carrie started leaving kisses like  _ that  _ on Kayla’s neck, she couldn’t help but change her mind. 

Well, lose her mind.

Same difference. 

Carrie’s eyes met Kayla’s again, and Kayla’s lips met Carrie’s. 

The kiss was everything that Kayla ever dreamed kissing would be like. It was soft, but it wasn’t too soft. There was passion, there was adoration, there was something  _ special _ there, something special that the two of them had when they were together. 

And that  _ something  _ was melting Kayla’s fucking mind. 

Carrie smiled, moving her head back just a bit so she wasn’t smiling on Kayla’s lips. 

(Though absentmindedly, Kayla wished that she was.)

“My dad doesn’t mind you staying for dinner, you know,” Carrie said, and Kayla just giggled, meeting Carrie’s lips with her own. 

Kayla would (probably) never admit it out loud, but she liked that sort of mutual thing that she had with Carrie. She liked how it worked for both of them, how sometimes Carrie could take the lead and  _ she  _ would just melt, or how sometimes she could take the lead and make  _ Carrie  _ fall apart at the seams. 

Like she was doing right then, when she rolled her hips as she kissed Carrie, again and again, and she could just swallow all the cute little sounds that Carrie would make.

She liked how sometimes, Carrie, or her, hair would get in the way, and they’d have to break apart for a second and just giggle together while the other brushed it behind their ear. She liked how Carrie’s smile would always light up the room. 

She liked the sound of Carrie’s laugh, and her voice, and how she would always work so hard to get what she wanted because she wanted to make sure that she deserved it. 

She just liked Carrie, as  _ more  _ than a friend. As more than a special friend. 

Eventually though, the two girls broke apart, for both oxygen and in an attempt to regain their composure, mainly. But Kayla noticed Carrie’s gaze falling to her lips with every other word, and bit back a smirk at it. 

“Do you ever wonder it’d be like, to be together?” Carrie asked, in a voice a little louder than a whisper while she stared at the ceiling.

“But we are together,” Kayla said, taking hold of Carrie’s hand and doing that  _ thing  _ that Carrie adored when she ran her thumb across Carrie’s palm, which was just something that never failed to soothe her. 

Carrie turned on her side, to face Kayla, who had already been looking at her. “I mean, together, together.”

“Oh,” Kayla said, softly and also with some sort of  _ tone  _ that Carrie couldn’t quite decipher. 

Carrie almost thought about backtracking, but then she remembered the way that Kayla had kissed her, like her life depended on it, and how Kayla was holding her hand, like their hands were meant to hold the other’s, and realized how absurd it was. “Kayla,” she whispered.

“Yeah?” Kayla whispered back, leaning in towards Carrie just the slightest. 

“Do you want to go on a date with me, like out for coffee, or to a bookstore, or, I don’t know, anywhere really, if you don’t, that’s like perfectly fine, but I’ll have you know that I have a gift card to that coffee place down the street, and that bookstore by the beach, so I’ll probably end up asking you to go anyways, so-”

“Babe, you’re rambling,”

“Babe?” Carrie repeated.

“I was trying it out,” Kayla offered, shyly.

“I like it,” Carrie said with a smile, and pressed her lips against Kayla, something that she knew she would never get bored of. 

She could never get bored of Kayla, and what they had together. 

Because it was just that special. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you're like 'hey this is almost sort of kind of like that lukereggie fic with a sort-of similar tyle haha'. hello. i doubt these two fics have the same audience but that one was well-written and i thought the dynamic was neat (TM) so this now exists. 
> 
> also haha imagine a universe in which this wasn't awful. i wish.


End file.
